


Midnight

by SerpaSas



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adultery, F/F, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpaSas/pseuds/SerpaSas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana tastes like midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to mention that I wrote most of this is a car. In my head. And then attempted to remember what it was exactly that I had written. Then, the rest was finished off on various nights when I should have been sleeping, so.

/./  
 _She tastes like midnight  
She tastes like wine.  
Gonna run my fingers  
Up and down spine  
Just like a bad dream  
Stays on my mind_.  
/./

Morgana tastes like midnight.

There is no better way for Gwen to put it into words, what her former mistress tastes like when their lips and tongues mesh together, on the frightfully few occasions when Gwen can get away from Camelot, away from Arthur and Merlin, to visit her love in the excuse for a home she now resides in.

Not like there's much choice, really. There's a long line of mistakes and betrayals that have led to this point, and all of them have their own- all four that once stood together to protect Ealdor, now divided, while they are together (they all still love each other, of course, and perhaps someday they will reconcile- _the day Arthur lets Morgana sit by his side, with Gwen in-between_ , Morgana insists- but for now, they keep secrets).

Sometimes Gwen hates Morgana, and she knows sometimes Morgana hates her, when they're apart for too long, and they let others opinions leak into their ears ( _Arthur Morgause Merlin Agravaine Gaius_ ). But eventually, Gwen will slip away and find her way back to the hovel, and they will meet with desperate kisses and seeking hands, and all is forgotten.

Afterwards, with the taste of midnight and wine clinging to Gwen's lips, they will lie together and talk of the day Morgana rules Camelot- depending on the day, the death toll rises and falls, as does the number of rulers.

Depending on the day, Gwen is less or more bothered.

Tonight, Morgana is in a non-homicidal mood, perhaps remembering the old days, before her magic was revealed.

"All four of us, Gwen. Arthur and I can share the throne meant for Uther's heir, and you will take the Queen's throne,"

"What about Merlin? You said four." Gwen questions, rolling onto her stomach to watch Morgana's pale face in the firelight.

"I am more and more sure that Merlin has a powerful magic of his own. I felt it, after I-" she trails off, and yes, she must be remembering her old love for them if she is feeling bad about kidnapping Merlin. "Well, I felt it. He has claim to rule just by that."

"Don't expect Arthur to ever stop ordering him around." Gwen laughs softly, and Morgana smiles at her.

"Prat."

Tonight is for remembering past times, apparently, because suddenly, with that word, they are back in the palace, in Morgana's old chambers, lying in her bed.

"I can't wait for you to come home."

She startles, her green eyes looking down at the other woman, surprised. "Home?"

"Of course." she looks around. "This isn't your home."

"And Camelot is?"

Gwen smiles, so sweetly Morgana can almost pretend this is a trick, but only almost. "Of course." she repeats. "Your chambers are still there, waiting for you. I forbid Arthur to change them, not that he would. He's waiting for you, too."

"And Merlin?" Her voice is bitter and cold.

"Why must you do that? A moment ago, you were sharing the throne with Merlin, now you sound as if you're plotting to kill him!"

Morgana frowns in annoyance. "No, I'm not- I like him more than Arthur, even, mostly- its just... poison, and all."

"I suppose. I tried to stab you, though."

Perhaps reminding a High Priestess that you tried to kill her while lying in her bed, exposed, is a bad idea, but Morgana simply waves off the reminder. "Well, stabbing is one thing, but poison- that's a cowards tool."

Gwen snorts. "Alright. But Merlin could never have beat you in a fight."

"Perhaps with magic," Morgana mused. "I can't wait to see about that." she turned to other woman. "I don't suppose you would try to find out how powerful he is?"

"Oh, no. I told you, I'm not getting into the middle of this."

"Married to Arthur, in my bed- you're in the middle, already."

She raises a good point, but Gwen doesn't want to admit that she's right. To do that would mean Morgana had a reason to have her former servant ferry her information for her next takeover. Despite the witch's spoken wish to rule with Arthur and Merlin, she has to take into consideration her actions the previous times she had taken over the throne.

"I might be in your bed, but Arthur isn't in his bed alone."

"Three guesses of who is?" she asks with a smirk. Gwen rolls her eyes.

"The point is, we all have our share of things we're not meant to be doing."

"Adultery and magic." The witch agrees, a small smile twisting the words.

"And you want us to rule." the darker woman sighs, curling into Morgana's still nude body as even the heat from the fire begins to not be enough to chase away the chill of the oncoming winter. "We would bicker like children."

"Children grow up," she disagrees softly, wrapping an arm around the woman in her bed, pulling her close.

"True," Gwen agrees. "We never did this as children."

Morgana grins, and leans forward to press her lips against Gwen's, humming in agreement and then pleasure when Gwen moves her tongue forward to press against her lips, then snake into Morgana's mouth when she opened for her gladly.

And oh, she tastes like midnight.

And maybe she should have already left, gone back to the castle. Back to her ( _Arthur's_ ) chambers, ( _where she will stand outside the door for a moment, first, to be sure that she won't walk in on something that she did not want to see- to see would mean they wouldn't be able to pretend it was a secret, even though it never really has been one_ ) where she will once again slowly forget the feeling of Morgana's fingers, the taste of her.

But she doesn't go back, not yet. Soon- soon, she will go. She will be Queen and a wife. She will stand with Merlin in the halls, laughing while he complains about Arthur, and she will visit Gaius to help him, even though they tell her the Queen should not. Maybe someday she will listen to them.

For now, though- now, she holds Morgana close, and forgets everything else.

/./fin/./


End file.
